wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grotfiend the Mighty
Strange things happen in this chaotic universe and perhaps strangest of all is the tale of “Grotfiend the Mighty”. Born in the bottom of breeding pit on some unknown orkish world this gretchin would grow up to become the legendary leader of a rebel grot army that still rampages unchecked to this day. Early Years: Grotling the Mad Grotfiend began life as the lucky grot for a weirdboy named Hairtoof. Any time Hairtoof felt the shivers coming on he’d grab his lucky grot and channel the powers of the warp into him instead. Hairtoof had gone through 137 previous “lucky grots” but, for some reason the gretchin just wouldn’t die. He became known as “Grotling the Mad” as he made weird screaming, kinda warpey, noises whenever Hairtoof channeled the WAAAGH! When Hairtoof’s head ‘sploded a few months later no one really noticed or cared that Grotling the Mad just did his job. If they had realized it, the orks probably would have had a problem with it but they just kind of figured Hairtoof was sleeping or something. By the time they caught on Grotling the Mad had become a rather powerful weirdboy in his own right and the local Warboss, Boss Redmeat, took him on as his own personal gretchin. The two “killed good” together and the partnership lasted for years. Together they beat up the local ork tribes and Redmeat became the leader of a sizable WAAAGH! It got to the point that Redmeat relied on the little gretchin so much that he would not step onto the battlefield without him. Becoming Grotfiend During a famous raid against an Imperial outpost (known as the Hardash Attacks) the swelling power of the WAAAGH almost overwhelmed Grotling the Mad but he was somehow able to temper it. It exploded Redmeat’s head, as he was nearby, though it is speculated that Grotling meant to do this. Grotling the Mad proclaimed himself “Grotfiend the Mighty” in that moment and claimed the position of warboss by exploding the heads of anyone who got too close. After about two hundred orks died Grotfiend took charge as nobody wanted to debate the matter further. After a stunning greenskin victory over the Imperials, including the notoriously stubborn and determined Sons of Terra space marine chapter, Grotfiend became a legend. Grotfiend would go on to elevate gretchin to positions of power, must to the disgust of the orks. In an event known as the “Green Sunday Slaughter” an Inquisitor witnessed the mass execution of all remaining orks under Grotfiend’s command during the Battle of Biddlewood. From that point on Grotfiend’s forces were considered a rebel gretchin army. His accomplishments were likened to that of Red Gobbo, the leader of the rebel grots on Gorkamorka. Further Campaigns Scrapmonger's War: The Emperor's Marauders, having isolated and raided a spacehulk, came into contact with a greenskin horde under the command of the legendary gretchin Grotfiend the Mighty. The two groups were both apparently looting the spacehulk for technology and the resulting battle occured in and around the spacehulk itself. The battle was fierce and filled the halls with gretchin and marine bodies alike. The gretchin, for all their patheticness, were both cowardly and tiny so they could slip though the clustered wreckage and hallways far better than the marines. In the end the spacehulk exploded, killing many and everyone lost their scrap. The Greenking Grotfiend is a weirdboy warboss gretchin who commands a billion gretchin or more. He has a core of ork freebootz who raid with him as well and provide muscle for him from time to time. His powers have surpassed that of a typical weirdboy and has entered the ranges of a sorcerer of chaos. Because of this many suspect he is actually a pawn of one of the chaos god and his title of “The Greenking” seems to imply that as well. He adorns himself in glittering stones and technology (some even works!); making himself look like a walking treasure trove. He believes this helps him channel his “mystic powers” that everyone fears so much. Category:Ork Characters Category:Orks Category:Xenos